This invention relates to an electrical component such as a connector to be mounted on a connection object.
A connector generally has a terminal side for connection to a board or the like and a fitting side for connection to a mating connector. The connector comprises a plurality of conductive contacts each extending between the terminal side and the fitting side. Normally, the contacts are arranged so as to have the same pitch on the terminal side and the fitting side.
However, if the pitch of the contacts is the same on the terminal side and the fitting side, there may occur a case where mounting of the connector is difficult due to insufficient space. As a countermeasure therefor, there is a case where the contacts are regularly arranged in zigzag on the terminal side to have a staggered pattern.